Un Conflicto,celos
by Nanami Tierna
Summary: Rukia consigue enviar a la oficina del director. Ichigo es molesto. Orihime aplastamiento en Uryu? Chad se come un bocadillo! IchiRuki y pero que les guste, Así que por favor lea y revise! Es mucho mejor de lo que parece que no soy buena en los resúmenes. Usted sabe que usted desea leer


**Muy bien aqui un ichiruki y leve ishihime ya se ami tambien me gusta mas es uquihime pero igual**

**Mariliina:por favor si no les gusta la story no lean ok? por que me tienes arta no entendi y a mi no me importa entendio ok**

**Mariliina no tienes son critas y sabess que yo siempre las resivo con una sonrisa por que eso te ase mejor**

**Mariliina:no que se cren ello-molesta**

**OK no le hagan caso a la loca disfrutn n_nu y si quieren deganme si no entendiero o si algo falta n-n**

**Mariliina:NO PERO TU JAMAS CAMBIARAS VERDAD GEO**

**no jamas n_n**

Un Conflicto Jealous  
Fue un almuerzo en la escuela secundaria de Karakura . Ichigo estaba en la azotea de la escuela con Sado almorzar y fue en silencio a la espera de Rukia para llegar. Fue entonces cuando , de repente, la puerta de acceso al techo de la escuela se abrió de golpe y Uryu sale echando humo mientras se pisa hacia Ichigo.  
" Bastardo Ichigo ! Usted ! " Uryu grita .  
Ichigo se pone de pie con rapidez , sandwich y un teléfono celular de Rukia en cada una de sus manos .  
" Oi ! (Hey ) ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Ishida ? " Ichigo pregunta a la defensiva.  
" Usted es mi problema, Kurosaki ! "  
" Nani ? (Qué) ¿Por qué? " ¿Qué demonios hice? Ichigo pensó para sí mismo .  
" Orihime " Uryu declaró con frialdad.  
Ichigo estaba dispuesto a replicar de nuevo a Uryu pero le cerró la boca y preguntó Uryu indiferencia. " Oh ... ¿Y qué? "  
Uryu tartamudeó ante la respuesta de Ichigo. " Hu - Eh? ¿Qué quiere usted decir con eso qué? " -gritó .  
"Bueno ..." Ichigo , arrastrando las palabras . "¿Qué quieres que haga? "  
Uryu se quedó quieto , en silencio pensando en qué decir a continuación . "III" Uryu se sonrojó un poco y luego suspiró suavemente . "No lo sé. " Uryu murmuró la última parte.  
" ¡Ah ! Y aquí usted viene quejándose me Ishida . " Ichigo sonrió .  
" Cállate Kurosaki . " Uryu dijo molesto .  
Sí Uryu había oído los rumores de Orihime Ichigo supuestamente gusto y estallar de celos en eso. Tristemente para Uryu creía dijeron rumores que no eran verdad hoy . De hecho poco sabía que Orihime Inoue fue realmente aplastante sobre él. En cuanto a Ichigo , sólo pudo ver a Orihime como un amigo y , además , él mismo ya estaba aplastando a una muchacha de ojos amatista. Los dos adolescentes estaban todavía de pie mientras Chad mantuvo ignorando sus peleas normales mientras comía su almuerzo en silencio .  
Entonces Rukia apareció a la vista , que llevaba un uniforme bastante cutre apretado como ella airadamente murmuró para sí misma. "Principal pervertido viejo estúpido . "  
Ichigo que actualmente se ceño fruncido miró hacia Rukia y sonrió estúpidamente . Expresión dura de Uryu se desvaneció mientras sonreía amablemente a Rukia , quien asintió con la cabeza en respuesta . Sí Rukia fue enviado cruelmente a la oficina del director para golpear a alguien que la había acosado en el primer lugar . Ichigo entonces pensó y frunció el ceño de nuevo al recordar el incidente .  
escena retrospectiva  
Antes de cada período / clase comenzó , Rukia se había calma apoyándose en el escritorio de Ichigo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de nuevo desarrollo con el ceño fruncido la luz en el lugar. Mientras Ichigo se echó hacia atrás en su silla , con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y luciendo una curiosa expresión en su rostro. Rukia puso su teléfono celular sobre el escritorio de Ichigo Ichigo siguió escuchando con atención a la explicación de Rukia de una nueva técnica que había encontrado para matar huecos , cuando el entonces algún chico se acercó a ella y la arrastró por el brazo para ponerse de pie y luego se la besó ahí mismo delante de Ichigo. Ojos amatista de Rukia estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa , pero que poco a poco se estrecharon con disgusto y la ira. Ichigo se puso furioso cuando se levantó rápidamente para empezar a gritar al otro chico y rasgar su boca fuera de los labios puros de Rukia cuando de repente hubo un fuerte crujido y el aula se quedó inmóvil. Rukia había perforado la plaza tipo en la mandíbula y fue con el ceño fruncido mientras rápidamente trató de limpiarse la boca con la mano .  
El infierno estaba a punto de soltarse hasta que se oyó un grito ahogado y Ochi -sensei gritó " Kuchiki ! Ir a la oficina del director en este momento ! "  
Rukia, siendo que ella fue inmediatamente protestado . "Demo ... (Pero) " Rukia intentó defenderse pero Ochi -sensei sólo gritó "¡AHORA! " en respuesta .  
Rukia estaba desconcertado por esto, ella gruñó y exhaló pero Rukia se burló mientras miraba hacia el chico que acababa de puñetazos que todavía estaba en el suelo y frunció el ceño una vez más. Rukia entonces gruñó y pisoteó su manera de salir de la sala de clase . Después de eso Ochi -sensei había ordenado a todos a sentarse y prestar atención a la clase iba a comenzar. Ichigo gruñó y se sentó de mala gana como el otro chico se desmarcaba de su asiento. Ichigo se había esperado hasta el final de la clase para todo el mundo a salir y entonces él acaparado el hombre que se atrevió a besar a Rukia .  
" ¡Hijo de puta ! " Ichigo bullía mientras golpeaba la espalda del chico a las taquillas . " Será mejor que no vuelves a hacer un truco fucken así nunca más. Especialmente en Rukia . Espero que te disculpes con ella. De hecho, usted debe ir a confesar lo que hizo al director en este momento . ¿Eh ? ¿Lo tienes ! " Ichigo se quejó el cuello del chico más apretado para enfatizar su punto.  
El tipo tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el terror . "Um - -O bien el hombre. Tómelo con calma que no quieres hacer algo estúpido. I'l -Voy a pedir disculpas a Rukia- chan. " El ceño fruncido de Ichigo se profundizó al oír Rukia- chan y el chico se echó hacia atrás . " Yo-yo - Um -go y confesar ahora mismo, si me dejas ir . " Ichigo se burló de esto, el hombre es este tipo tan cobarde Ichigo pensó para sus adentros.  
" Una cosa más, antes de dejarte ir. " Ichigo se detuvo " Rukia no tiene por qué saber que fui yo quien te ha enviado . So- ¿estamos claros en eso ? " Ichigo amenazado como él entrecerró los ojos.  
" S-si bien te tengo . " Ichigo finalmente dejó los pies del chico tocar el suelo antes de que él gruñó un poco y lo empujó en la dirección de la oficina del director . Después de eso, Ichigo había subido a la azotea de la escuela para cumplir con Sado para el almuerzo.  
Fin Flashback  
El pinchazo , Ichigo murmuró . Ichigo miró a Rukia y sonrió una vez más. Rukia se acercó a Ichigo, Uryū y Chad y luego robó su teléfono desde la palma de Ichigo y se sentó enfrente de donde estaba sentado el Chad . Rukia asintió con la cabeza a Chad de una manera hola simpático como él asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa . Ichigo estaba todavía en pie y estaba mirando a Rukia con una expresión en blanco en su rostro.  
Rukia miró sobre su hombro hacia atrás hasta él y Uryu y le preguntó " ¿Qué están parados? "  
Ichigo parpadeó y sacó de sus pensamientos con un gruñido de sorpresa antes de sentarse junto a Rukia . Ichigo esperaba seriamente un abrazo o algo de Rukia , pero entonces recordó que ella todavía no sabía que era él quien envió a ese idiota de un tipo de allí a pedir disculpas a ella en primer lugar , bueno , pensó. Ichigo se contentaba con saber que esa mierda no estaría sucediendo en cualquier momento pronto . Como él también estaba secretamente complacido de que Rukia estaba comiendo fuera de su sándwich que guardaban compartir ida y vuelta entre sí . Uryu finalmente fue lo suficientemente tranquilo para sentarse y empezar a comer con los demás. La pandilla de adolescentes estaba ocupado hablando entre sí acerca de las cosas descuidadas y cómo Rukia podía patear culo en serio , que Rukia tenía que reírse de respuesta , cuando Orihime llegó rebotando por las escaleras saludando a cada uno de ellos felizmente antes de sentarse , justo al lado de una ruborizada Uryu . Ichigo, Rukia y Chad miraban fijamente a la pareja en frente de ellos por un momento antes de la erupción de la risa en la cara ruborizada de Uryu , como Orihime inocentemente preguntó qué era tan gracioso y una cara roja Uryu gritó a todos que se callaran .

* * *

**bueno asta qui espero que les haya gustado n_n**

**Mariliina:a mi si me gusto n_n**

**Grasias mariliina**


End file.
